<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deal With The Urchin by Faihu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717053">Deal With The Urchin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faihu/pseuds/Faihu'>Faihu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 5 One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faihu/pseuds/Faihu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer knows one thing for sure: he has to make things right with Chloe before going back to Hell. In an attempt to fix things between them, he goes back to Chloe's apartment. But instead of talking to her, he finds himself talking to Trixie.</p><p>Takes place between Episodes 5x03 and 5x04.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 5 One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deal With The Urchin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found it interesting how Lucifer called Trixie "Trix" in 5x04. And how did Trixie even know that Lucifer is back and doing game nights? And why was Lucifer in such a good mood after the devastating end of 5x03 and actually expecting his ladies? So I thought a bit about it and came up with this missing scene that might have happened before the game night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucifer!" </p><p>The voice was way too high-pitched for his liking and not the voice he wanted to hear right now. And if this wasn't the worst, the owner of the voice still didn't care that he liked to keep her at arm's length and was already sticking to him like glue. </p><p>"Hello, child," Lucifer said, trying to shake off the Detective's offspring. "Is your mother here?" </p><p>"She's busy." </p><p>Lucifer let out a small sigh. The relationship between him and the Detective had been damaged ever since she found out that she was brought into this world as a gift. And even more after they talked about it last night. No matter how many times he tried to call her or text her, she would never reply. </p><p>As a last attempt he decided to come back to her apartment and talk to her directly. He didn't want to bother her for long—all he wanted to do was invite her to game night at the penthouse. </p><p>It was one of the first things that came to Lucifer's mind when he thought about how to fix the situation. Game nights had always been special and he knew that the Detective enjoyed them a lot. Being together in a casual setting just having some fun seemed like a good way to go back to how things were before. </p><p>"Well, I just need to tell her something quick so please let me go inside." Lucifer tried to pass by the offspring.</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied.</p><p>"Why not? What is she doing?" </p><p>"She's in the shower." </p><p>"I can wait." He had waited an eternity to see the Detective again. A few more minutes wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>The offspring shrugged and went to the side. </p><p>Lucifer made a few steps into the apartment before he stopped. Seeing the kitchen table brought back all the memories from the night before. How the Detective was standing there, how hurt she was, what she told him. And how she turned away and left him there, broken. It was still hard for him to believe how things had turned out like this. </p><p>"Where have you been Lucifer?" the offspring asked, interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>"Your mother didn't tell you anything?"</p><p>"Nope. I tried to ask her a few times but she didn't want to talk about it." She shrugged. "So, where have you been?" </p><p>"I had to go home and deal with some things," Lucifer replied, not interested in going into details with her. The last thing he wanted was to make the situation worse by involving the offspring in the entire mess and having to explain more things.</p><p>"You went back to Hell?" </p><p>"That's right," Lucifer said slowly. He was surprised about how naturally she talked about it as if going to Hell was a normal thing. Then he remembered how he first met her and how she asked him if his name was like the Devil's name. Lucifer couldn't even begin to understand what was going on in the child's mind. For some reason she almost seemed to believe that he was really the Devil and was neither disregarding it nor freaking out about it, something that felt very pleasant after all the drama he experienced with other people reacting to finding out the truth about him. </p><p>"Visiting our relatives also feels like hell sometimes," she continued in a voice that made it clear how boring and annoying she found these visits. </p><p>"Well, child, I guess then we have something in common." </p><p>"Cool!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched voice and Lucifer wondered how much longer he would have to wait and listen to it. </p><p>It wasn't that he disliked the Detective's offspring. He hated children and would rather stay far away from them. But she had grown on him over the last few years to the point where he would do anything to protect her. Still, Lucifer felt awkward around her, never knowing how to interact with a child like her. </p><p>"How much longer will this take?" he asked, trying to change the subject before she asked him any more details about his stay in Hell. This was something he definitely didn't want to answer. Not just because she wouldn't understand, also because of how hard it was for him. And because the possibility of returning there without making things right with the Detective was something he didn't want to think about right now. </p><p>"I don't know. She just went in right before you came." </p><p>What horrible timing. He should have asked for this information before he decided to come inside. </p><p>"And she won't like that you're here," the offspring continued. </p><p>"Why not? Did she say something about me?" Lucifer got nervous. Maybe it was a bad idea to show up here. One day was probably not enough to make her feel better and seeing him might make things a lot worse. </p><p>"No, but she's in a really bad mood today. She said she didn't want to see anyone. That she wouldn't open the door for anyone."</p><p>Lucifer swallowed. If the Detective didn't want to see anyone today then she certainly didn't want to see him. Being here and trying to talk to her was probably the worst thing he could do right now.</p><p>And then he had an idea. </p><p>"How about this," he said. "You're giving her a message from me. Then she won't have to see me." </p><p>"Okay," the offspring replied. "But I want something in return." </p><p><em>Cheeky as always</em>, Lucifer thought. Maze really taught her well. </p><p>"Alright," he said, "I'm always in for returning a favor for another favor." </p><p>"It's not a favor. It's a deal." </p><p>Lucifer chuckled. "You want to make a deal with the Devil?" </p><p>"No, you're the one who's making a deal with <em>me</em>." </p><p>"Interesting. What kind of deal did you have in mind?" </p><p>She looked at him with determination in her eyes, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'm not a child anymore. So stop calling me that." </p><p>This was an unexpected answer. Lucifer thought that she wanted some cash, and maybe a chocolate cake on top. But asking him to stop using a certain name for her was something he didn't expect at all. </p><p>"How about 'little human'?" he asked. </p><p>"No." She looked unhappy. </p><p>"And 'urchin'?" </p><p>"Not really…"</p><p>"Fine… <em>Trixie</em>." </p><p>Her face lit up. "Yes!" </p><p>It was weird for Lucifer calling her by her real name, after calling her all kinds of nicknames over all these years that he'd known her. And what was so bad about these names anyway? They were all perfectly describing her. </p><p>"You don't like it?" she asked. </p><p>"It's just weird calling you that after such a long time," he replied. "But it seems to be important to you?" </p><p>"Yes. I don't want to be called by names I don't like. Or would you like that?" </p><p><em>Most certainly not.</em> Lucifer hated being called by a certain name. </p><p>"Okay, I get where you're coming from and I will try not to call you child anymore."</p><p>"So it's a deal?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.</p><p>"Yes, it's a deal," he replied. </p><p>"Yay!" She jumped in the air. "So, what message should I tell Mom?" </p><p>"Please tell her that I'm hosting a game night tomorrow evening at the penthouse and that both of you are invited to come." </p><p>"Game night!" Her eyes got bigger in excitement. "I really missed game nights with you!"</p><p>"Great, then make sure that both of you are coming."</p><p>"Sure, I can't wait for it!" She ran towards Lucifer and hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're back, Lucifer."</p><p>Not this again. He wasn't sure how to react to her being so close to him and tried to shake her off. "I should go before your mother is done."</p><p>"Okay," she replied. "See you tomorrow!"</p><p>Lucifer smiled at her awkwardly, then turned around and went to the door. All he wanted to do now was getting away as fast as possible before the Detective would see him. </p><p>He left the apartment without looking back, relieved that things didn't turn out worse again. When he left the building he could feel some shadow close to him. With a fast movement he turned around, hoping to see the Detective coming after him. But there was nothing. The shadow was gone.</p><p>Lucifer shrugged and continued going back to his car. There was no time to think about weird things at the moment. He had a game night to prepare, one that the Detective wouldn't ever forget about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>